


6 AM

by supahnova



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anyways have some TRASH, Dug this out of my old phone, M/M, Murphy's a piece of shit, Neighbors AU, Wrote it before Miller and Bryan were a thing, everyone is super gay, just like me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supahnova/pseuds/supahnova
Summary: It was 6 AM in the morning. Exactly 6 AM. How did Jasper know that? Because, like clockwork, his damn neighbor decided to turn on the blender at 6 AM. Every. Damn. Time. His neighbor, Murphy, was terrifying- okay, so he was shorter than Jasper- but still...terrifying. Jasper wouldn't be surprised if he heard one day that Murphy had killed a man. In fact, Jasper probably wouldn't even be surprised if he woke up one morning not to the sound of the blender, but to John Murphy standing over him holding a knife.This is parallel work to that one fic about Miller killing a spider for Monty, Worth It by Readwriteandavengers (Permission from author was granted but like a year ago my bad)





	

It was 6 AM in the morning. Exactly 6 AM. How did Jasper know that? Because, like clockwork, his damn neighbor decided to turn on the blender at 6 AM. Every. Damn. Time. Jasper pulled a pillow over his face, groaning. His neighbor, Murphy, was terrifying- okay, so he was shorter than Jasper- but still...terrifying. Jasper wouldn't be surprised if he heard one day that Murphy had killed a man. In fact, Jasper probably wouldn't even be surprised if he woke up one morning not to the sound of the blender, but to John Murphy standing over him holding a knife. But, Jasper's need for sleep, as always, won over his fear of his stupid idiot neighbor. He dragged himself out of bed, huffing angrily.

"What, Jordan?"  
Murphy answered the door in nothing but a pair of low-hanging sweatpants, drinking an artificially bright pink smoothie with one of those stupid straws with like five loops (Jasper had about ten of those straws) (Jasper would have to throw away said ten straws, he mentally noted).   
"Um," Jasper stuttered, definitely not glancing at Murphy's well-defined chest.  
Murphy rolled his eyes. "I said WHAT, Jordan?"   
Jasper scowled, snapping out of his initial nervousness. "It's six in the morning, you dick."  
"Oh no, looks like the goddamn Smoothie Police are after me," Murphy drawled, smirking. Jasper flushed.  
"Just- can you not make smoothies in the morning?"  
"Nourishment is very important for the body, Jordan. Not that you would know that." Murphy glanced dismissively up and down Jasper's bony frame, usually hidden under layers of jackets.  
"You want some breakfast or something? My hands could probably fit around your entire waist."  
Jasper turned an even brighter shade of red at Murphy's teasing, crossing his arms defensively.   
"Just- don't do it again," he snapped, stalking back to his room.  
"Kay, Jordan." Jasper heard Murphy's laughter echo down the hall.

Ten hours later, and Jasper was doing the only thing he could to remedy the situation- calling Monty.  
"I just don’t get why he’s such an asshole. Have a smoothie after eight in the morning, don’t blend something at six! Who does that?” Jasper said, exasperated, into his phone.  
“I think you should just talk to him," Monty replied seriously.  
“Monty, I’ve tried that before, remember? He doesn’t listen. He just laughed at me and then slammed the door in my face.” Jasper’s tone rose as he remembered his awkward confrontation earlier that morning. He swore he could almost hear Monty rolling his eyes.  
"I think that was a misunderstanding. You should try again."  
Jasper scoffed. “Yeah, right. This guy has a hatred for me and I don’t even know what I did."  
“Nothing,” Monty answered. “Some people just like to be mean. But, seriously. Try talking to him first. If he’s a dick just do stuff to get him back.”  
“Yeah, I’ll just start a war with my neighbor…” Jasper said sarcastically. Suddenly, his eyes widened.  
“Monty, that’s genius. I’ll just piss him off until we have to make a truce!”  
Monty sighed loudly. “That’s definitely not what I-Oh!”   
Jasper heard a sudden commotion on the other end of the line.  
“Monty? What’s going on?”   
“Jasper! There’s a spider in my shower! Oh, God.” Monty groaned.  
Jasper sighed in relief. “Jeez, Monty. I thought you were dying. Just squash it.”  
“Jasper,” Monty grumbled “You know I can’t do that.”  
Jasper sighed. He knew how much Monty hated sliders, but still...it was just a spider.  
“Man, I don’t know then. I’m like an hour away right now. Otherwise I’d be over there.”  
“God damn it.” Monty breathed.

-Five Hours Later-

“Hey, you were supposed to call me back.” Jasper said accusingly.  
“Yeah, sorry,” Monty sighed apologetically. “Harper wasn’t home, by the way. Couldn't take care of the spider."  
“Does that mean you’re still in your PJs? I’m coming up to my apartment right now. I just have to drop some stuff off and then I can come over to finally get rid of it.”  
Monty laughed. “I actually got Miller to do it for me.”  
Jasper paused. Miller. Miller, Monty's hot, muscle-y, totally intimidating neighbor.

That Miller?!

“What?!” Jasper finally said through his skeptical laughing.  
“Yeah, Harper wasn’t home and while I was in the hallway Miller was coming back from somewhere. I don’t know. He was sweaty and in gym clothes. That’s all I know. I almost didn’t ask him but I really wanted a shower.”  
“Monty, I can’t believe-”  
“Jordan, will you shut the hell up?" Murphy suddenly yelled through the wall.   
“Will you stop being so damn noisy at six in the morning?” Jasper yelled back.  
“Who’s going to make me? You?” Murphy demanded snidely.  
“Yeah, Murphy. I’ll do just about anything to get you to shut the hell up," Jasper groaned.  
“Try to make it sound less appealing, Jordan.”  
“Screw you, Murphy.” Jasper yelled back.  
“Actually I was hoping I’d be screwing you.”  
Jasper choked, his face turning bright red. Monty howled with laughter on the other end.  
“I-I… I’m on the phone. I’ll-um, God.” Jasper’s stuttering had reached a new high.   
“Monty, what the hell just happened?” He whispered harshly into the phone.  
“Sounds like Murphy’s got a thing for you.” Monty commented.  
“That’s totally not a good thing!”   
“Or a totally awesome thing. Think of it this way. Now you guys can keep each other up with copious amounts of sex.”   
Jasper groaned, burying his face in his hands. Maybe, if he just stayed in his apartment forever, he could just avoid this whole thing. Who knew, maybe Murphy would suddenly decide to stop annoying Jasper. Maybe Murphy would die in a firey explosion. Maybe there would suddenly be a nuclear apocalypse and everyone on the planet would die.

Of course, Jasper Jordan had no such luck.

-2:39 AM-  
"Is that a fucking SAXOPHONE?"

Jasper had been studying until about 1:30 AM, and had just been about to drift to sleep when, naturally, the sound of "Careless Whisperer" being played extremely loudly and badly jolted him awake. Yes, it was a fucking saxophone.

Murphy opened the door at 2:56 to find an extremely scrawny, extremely angry case of behead.  
"Murphy, I swear to god I will murder you and no one will find the body-"  
"Aw, you're so cute when you pout," Murphy said mockingly, setting down his saxophone, which he definitely did not spend a ton of time learning to play just to annoy his neighbor (hey, he already sort of played the saxophone in middle school. He wasn't that obsessed with trying to impress- er, annoy- Jasper).  
Jasper exploded. "Why do you have to be such a dick? What is wrong with you-"  
Murphy just smirked at him. "Oh, shut up, Jasper."  
"Make me, Murphy," Jasper hissed back, poking the other boy in the chest.  
Murphy narrowed his eyes. "Gladly."

And then Murphy was kissing him.

Jasper's eyes widened. Part of him didn't know what the hell was going on, and the other half was really, really fascinated by what Murphy was doing with his tongue. Murphy.  
Murphy was kissing him, or he was kissing Murphy, and there were hands everywhere, in his hair, on his neck, his chest, and then suddenly he felt his back being slammed against the wall of Murphy's apartment and the door shutting behind them.  
"Murphy-" Jasper gasped out as a hand yanked at his hair.  
"Don't think, Jordan. It's just hate sex," Murphy mumbled into his neck.   
"S-sounds good," Jasper stuttered, his eyes rolling back as Murphy marked up his neck.

"Careful," Murphy said. "I hear the guy next door's a real dick about loud noises."


End file.
